


「fmkn」兵荒马乱

by yoiich



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: abo设定。R18有。有极少量srso情节。





	「fmkn」兵荒马乱

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
> 1.有了喜欢的人才会发情。  
> 2.分化/未分化，AO之间都可以互相影响。

「fmkn」兵荒马乱  
也是该庆幸弟弟们还没分化，对信息素还不敏感。他不着痕迹的往自己身上喷了点香水，试图盖掉身上那股若有似无的花香。  
作为一个alpha，这绝对不是他自己的味道。这股萦绕在他身上的清新的甜味，和他自己本来的信息素纠缠在一起，混成一股勾人得紧的味道。他发誓，他走过来的时候，看到好几个人红了眼睛。  
绝对，那家伙，绝对，是个犯罪者。  
他顿了顿。  
藏起来好了。  
把他藏在屋子里，把他的手脚都扣上被丝绒包裹的镣铐，把他当做只高贵的金丝雀养起来好了。  
他愤愤地往自己身上又喷了点香水。  
累死了。昨天晚上根本没睡着。  
他拿了本杂志往脸上一盖，戴上耳机。  
今天出门之前，这甜蜜信息素的主人甚至拉住他，对他讨了个吻。虽然十万分不愿意，他还是捂住了他的眼睛，亲在了他的嘴唇上。  
那股香气，近距离的闻到，更觉得诱惑人心。  
那是他的哥哥，他的相方的信息素气味。  
他的……omega的信息素的气味。  
没错，他的omega。  
他喜欢的人的味道。

\---

1.

k side

自己的相方，比谁都好。  
14岁的中岛少年，坐在地上，喝着果汁——相方买的亲手送给他的——一边目不转睛地看着刚刚急匆匆地冲出去给他买了水，现在在练习室一角琢磨舞蹈动作的男孩子。  
顺着健人视线朝向，就能发现风磨。  
流传在同期的伙伴们的戏谑之言，他却满不在乎。  
风磨这么可爱，多看看怎么了。这是他的相方，他不看，给别人看吗？  
那是他的宝贝，他的宝贝相方。  
印在他眼睛里的男孩子像是练习告了个段落，转过身就和他视线撞个正着。他忙不迭地放下手里的水瓶，对男孩子招招手。  
啊愣了一下。  
好可爱。  
中岛并没有发现自己已经陷入无可救药的傻哥哥情绪，依然挥着手。  
风磨明显地愣了一下，但很快回神，小跑着过来蹲在他身边，眼里都是担心。  
“健人さ、啊健人君，”男孩子挠挠头，“好点了吗？还是不舒服吗？”  
“没事了，不要担心。风磨过来坐。”  
他往旁边挪了挪，给相方腾了个地方。假装看不到伙伴们一脸“还有那么大的地方挪位置有什么意义”不忍直视的表情，给相方递过去一块毛巾。  
刚刚自主练习的时候他突然一阵发晕，踉跄了几步蹲了下来抱住膝盖，接着就被风磨拉住手臂，拽到了一边，他还没说什么就感觉到男孩子往他手里塞了什么，接着一阵风似的跑出去了。  
他摊开手心一看，是个粉色包装的小小的糖果。  
哇。  
好可爱。  
他偷偷笑。  
能看到风磨这么可爱的一面，犯个晕倒也值了。不过这想法可不能被风磨知道，知道了的话男孩子多半会鼓起脸——会生气的。  
“真的没事了？”  
“没事。大概是刚刚绊了一下，没站稳。”  
伙伴们的询问被他轻描淡写带过，不打算再多说什么。  
他的发晕，其实不是因为别的，正是因为不知什么时候会到来的第二性别分化。  
14岁的年纪，正是一个第二性别分化的高峰，虽然现在社会风气对abo的不同没有多年前那么强烈的区分，但a与o终究是稀缺而珍贵的存在——更别说是在这种地方，omega的存在更让人担心。  
练习室都是处在这个分化高峰的男孩子们，混杂的气味让他有些不舒服。加上今天早上因为起晚了没吃早餐，那股眩晕就突然出现了。  
同期们大部分还没有分化，他和大家待在一起很是安心。  
他正想着，下意识地看了看相方。  
没想到，风磨抱着毛巾，也在看他。  
那双透明玻璃似的眼睛，正直直地看他。见自己转头过去，风磨那漂亮的黑色眼睛并没有躲开，反而眨了眨，回应了他的注视。  
他便对风磨露出灿烂一笑。  
不知道风磨看到他的笑容想到了什么，他发现男孩子僵硬了一下，别开了视线。移开目光之前，风磨往自己这边悄悄的凑近了一点，隔开了自己和伙伴们的距离。  
这个细节很是有趣。  
风磨没有分化，他也没有。  
虽然被医生提醒要注意第二性别这个问题，但他并不知道自己将会分化成哪个性别。  
说不定是beta呢。他颇有些不在乎。  
第二性别这又有什么关系。alpha没有发情期，beta也没有，omega在遇到喜欢的人之前也不会有，有了就大胆的去追求啊，追求喜欢的人有不犯法。  
但是为什么风磨会护着他呢。  
仿佛认定他会变成omega一样，又像是无关于其他，在用自己的努力把他庇护在自己的领地之内，防范着周围可能对他的图谋不轨。  
像是在说，这个人是我的。  
他笑眯眯地往风磨身边靠了一点，搭住了风磨的肩膀。风磨没有拒绝他，对于这样亲密的距离显示出了超乎寻常的接受。  
他便悄悄拍了拍男孩子的背。  
好孩子好孩子，不要怕，哥哥会一直陪着你的哦。

2.

f side

闻到了味道。  
一股说不清的甜味。  
他暗暗的想可能是错觉——毕竟自己并没有分化，除了香水味，大概什么也闻不到。  
但他接着就看到自己的相方突然抱着膝盖蹲在了地上。  
看相方难受的样子，他想也没想就把他拉起来，带着他坐到场地边上。顾不上问他还好不好，口袋里的糖顺势就塞到了相方的手心，他猜这个人多半是低血糖，又去给他买水，想让他稍微舒服一点。  
他把水递给健人君的时候，这人正软绵绵地靠着背后的墙壁，脸埋在手臂里，听到他叫“健人君”的声音，抬起头来，眼里迷茫一片，找不到焦距。  
是在头疼吗？  
这样想着他蹲下来，朝相方靠近了一点。就在他靠近过去的时候，健人突然撑住了他的肩膀，阻止了他的继续接近，刚刚他在那双眼里看到的的迷蒙似乎是错觉，像是什么都没有发生，笑着对他道了声“谢谢”。  
很累的样子。  
是因为跟不上课程的节奏在焦虑吗？  
他暗暗的想，要帮相方一把。  
“我没事的，风磨继续自主练习吧。”  
他听到健人这么跟他说。  
是不想让自己担心吧。  
他点点头。  
“有什么事，你叫我。我会过来的。”  
不仅说着没事，还对自己挥了挥手，说了句加油。  
练习的时候，他感觉到相方的视线一直跟着他移动。  
健人君很喜欢自己。  
第一次见到自己便露出了十分开心的笑容，ジャニーさん说让他们好好相处的时候，那人也郑重其事的点了头。  
健人君是独子，多半是把自己当做了亲近的弟弟。而他没有哥哥，健人这是他这个年龄里最亲近的同伴。  
要跟健人君好好相处。  
他下定决心。  
他集中注意总算整理清楚跳完了这套动作，他松了口气，猛然间想起相方，下意识回头去看坐在场边的人。健人的反应没有什么不对劲，见他回头，还跟他招了招手。  
看上去是还好。  
“辛苦啦。”  
健人等他过来，挪了位置让他坐，还笑眯眯的递过来一块毛巾，仰着头看着自己。  
一双狭长的桃花眼，眼角轻轻勾起一个弧度，里面溢满了可爱。  
他的这个小哥哥，真是个很漂亮的人。  
“真的没事了？”  
他坐下来喝水，听着同伴们说话。  
“没事。大概是刚刚绊了一下，没站稳。”  
轻描淡写的就带过去了。  
他不做声，瞥了眼相方。健人正在和大家聊天，很是轻松的样子。  
这一看，忽然发现一直看着的人，显得有点不同了起来。  
明明应该还是那个人，明明应该还是那个与自己朝夕相处的人才对。  
是哪里不同了？  
看不出来。  
他歪着头，盯着相方的侧脸看了起来。  
还是一个人啊。  
聊天的话题转到了别的事上，健人忽的朝他看过来。他俩视线相撞，他来不及收回目光，健人也不害羞，对他璀璨一笑。  
又闻到了。  
那股恬淡温柔的香味。  
比起他刚刚闻到的那股味道，倒像是过滤掉了余有杂质的甜蜜，只剩了满心纯粹的欢喜。  
是谁的香水吗？  
老师不在这附近，他们的同伴之中也极少有人用香水。  
健人并没有躲避他的注视，那股香气也一直若有若无没有散掉，他不由地想到了一个不太可能的情况。  
等等。  
难道他的相方，已经分化成了omega？  
这本来应该是不能隐瞒的事才对——不是没有omega出道先例，事务所对第二性别也没有歧视，只不过根据规定，已经分化了的人，必须报告给事务所的。  
要标记，应该说，完全标记，也是要给事务所报告的。  
如果健人君是omega的话……  
他装作什么事都没有，默默的挪到了相方身边。  
要保护他才行。  
这是我的相方，我要保护他。  
这是他心里唯一的想法。  
健人意识到他的动作，轻轻的拍了拍他的背。  
没关系的，哥哥在这里哦。  
好像在这么跟他说。  
我要保护你才对。  
13岁的菊池少年，完全没有意识到自己还未分化，就有了不把自己不当alpha的人生的第一个目标。  
保护自己的相方。  
一个疑似omega。

3.

k side

头晕。  
他捂着额头，努力让自己的不适不要让身边的人发现。但他的祈祷没有让上帝听到——他想这大概是因为自己根本不信教的缘故，临时抱佛脚也没什么用——旁边的男孩子转过头来看他，声音轻轻的，像是害怕惊扰到他。  
“健人君？”  
被发现了。  
他破罐破摔，伸手就去揽相方的肩膀。一不小心就露出了类似撒娇的声音，他心想平时也没什么对相方耍赖的机会，不如今天放纵一下自己好了。  
“风磨……”  
听到他叫自己，风磨的手就覆住了他的额头，离开了一会儿，又贴回了额头上，男孩子的自言自语飘到他的耳朵边，“……没有发烧啊。”  
“唔……”  
他把自己埋到相方的肩膀上。  
太瘦了，肩上都是骨头，不好抱。  
晕乎乎的，他还在想要把相方养胖一点，以后抱起来舒服一点。但他怎么也没想到，出道之后居然会相互操心吃饭这个问题，真是难以预料的未来。  
“怎么了？头疼吗？睡不好吗？有没有吃东西？今天吃早饭了吗？”  
好可爱啊风磨。  
接连砸过来的问题不旦没有让他产生丝毫不耐烦，反而让他有了种淋了雨之后被暖融融的热水包围的舒心。  
“……呜。”  
但他什么都说不出来。  
不知什么时候开始，或许就是这几个月开始，他的头晕时不时的会出现，刚开始只是突然出现的眩晕，后来就变成一阵阵潮水般涌来的天旋地转。  
他恐怕是要命丧黄泉了。  
不不，开个玩笑。他还没和相方一起出道，还是先坚持一下好了。  
“……健人君。”  
男孩子伸手把他抱住，让他挨着自己。他不由往男孩子怀里钻了一下，抱住了他的腰。  
“虽然现在问可能不太好，但是……”  
风磨顿了顿。  
“健人君，去做检查了吗？第二性别的检查。”  
啊，这周约了医生，说好要去的。如果不是风磨提醒这么一句，他都快忘记第二性别分化这件事了。他摇摇头，表示自己还没有去。  
“健人君。”  
男孩子把他抱得更紧了点。  
“味道，散出来了。”  
味道？  
他反应慢了半拍，想不明白风磨在说什么。  
“健人君的味道……好香。”  
风磨的声音很小，似乎还有点发涩，本来只是抱着他肩膀的手移到他的背上，把他整个人抱在了怀里。  
什么味道？  
他只觉得被抱着很舒服。风磨的怀抱让他很安心，他还在感叹这么小的孩子竟然就有如此神奇的安抚人心的力量。  
以后要多抱抱风磨，他这么想。  
“健人君，是omega……吗？”  
被这么一说，他忽然觉得有一盆凉水浇下来，让他一下清醒不少。他把风磨推开，猛地坐直，难以置信地看着还不明白发生了什么的相方。  
“味道？”  
“嗯。”  
他看到男孩子点头。  
“所以……你也……闻到了？”  
“也？”  
风磨几不可闻地皱了下眉，很快恢复常态，“我还没有分化。但是……大概半年前，我就闻到过这类似的香味了。”  
半年前？  
他和风磨刚入社不久的时候？  
他越想越觉得惊讶。按理来说，omega的气味——以那万分之一他已经分化成omega的可能性来说，应该是只有alpha和omega才能闻到的。风磨还没进入分化期，更别说临近那个「关口」——他怎么闻到的？  
“风磨是……”  
“不知道。”  
男孩子打断他的话，“我还没有分化。所以未来什么时候分化，会变成什么性别，我也不知道。”  
“……嗯……”  
他想了一会儿。  
“我是什么味道的？”  
“重点在这？”风磨明显被他这个问题问得怔住，不过还是认真思索了一会儿，回答了他：“花的味道。”  
“具体一点？”  
风磨不知怎的偏头到一边，声音也低下去。  
“……蜂蜜的甜味，和花的香味。”  
“感觉是种很好吃的糖。”  
他敲敲手心。  
风磨被他这事不关己的态度惹恼，伸手就来抓他的手腕。  
“健人君，对自己也稍微上心一点啊？头晕这么久了也不检查，如果不是我的话，被别人发现了，真的有了什么不好的事怎么办？”  
“风磨。”  
“怎么了？”  
生气也还是会应声，他真喜欢这孩子的温柔。  
“我有你在，这就没有别的可能。”  
他抱紧了风磨，感觉到男孩子身体僵硬了一下，又放松下来。  
“健人君，还是去检查一下吧。”  
“我知道了。”他点头，“我今天就去。”  
“那、”风磨安慰似的拍拍他的背，“那我等你。”

4.

f side 

他并没对相方多说什么，叮嘱了一句去了医院之后给他发个消息说一声，那人应了句好，倒显得并不是太在意，拍拍他的肩转身就上了车。  
刚刚的那些话，大概相方让觉得他已经分化了吧。  
但是没有的事情也确实不能说有啊。  
他闻得到相方的味道，闻得到他身上那股十分特殊的甜味，但周围的伙伴们似乎都对此没有什么反应。  
他以为是自己闻错了。  
自从那天在排练室第一次闻到那股香气之后，只要有相方在的地方，他总能闻到那股甜蜜似乎一直萦绕在鼻尖，总是挥之不去。  
是香水吗？  
这温柔的、充满了清晨的露水气息的花香，是香水的味道吗？  
不是。  
不知由何而来的自信让他否决了这个想法。他开始下意识地关注起相方的情况，每每和相方的眼神撞个正着，那人对自己露出笑容，就能闻到那股香气变得清晰，似乎……  
似乎是在等他靠近。  
健人君的分化，和自己有关系吗？  
他困惑起来。  
和……  
和健人君喜欢自己，有关系吗？  
即便如此，大概也不是力量大到可以影响第二性别的喜欢，只是一种信任，还有对从来没有如此亲近过的弟弟的喜欢吧。  
健人君，是喜欢我的吗？  
这和自己的情况——和自己什么时候会分化，会变成什么性别——一样模糊而不可知。  
他不由得叹了口气。  
在相方多半已经接近分化边界的同时，他却不能为他做什么。  
他察觉不到周围人对健人君的想法，也不知道健人君是不是需要他的这种保护。  
他的相方，始终把他当做心爱的弟弟来保护着，无论何时都关注着自己，竭力的用他的方式来思考自己的事。  
明明两个人都没有太大的不同、都不是什么成熟的大人，却还拼命的把他护在羽翼之下。  
逞什么强。  
他皱眉。  
虽然不觉得是香水味，却也无法确定那就是相方的信息素，直到刚才。  
健人君对下意识地拥抱过来的同时，那股花香猛然高涨，把他整个人都包围在这独特的无形的牢笼之中。他心里警铃大作，身体却违背了理智，把那个人紧紧的抱在怀里，试图阻止那清晰的味道四散开去。  
真的很香。  
而且很甜。  
相方靠着他，那平时被短发遮蔽起来，不甚明显的白皙后颈，随着动作，和脖颈一起，毫无防备的展露出来。  
「陷阱」。  
他忽然想到这个词。  
他忍不住把人圈起来，警惕地看了看周围。  
这个人，无疑是个最没有自觉的犯罪者。  
他能做别人的「梦」，也能做看到他的人的「陷阱」。  
但他此刻只担心，会不会有人伤害健人君。  
要保护他。  
无论之后发生什么事，都要保护他的相方。  
他看了看手心。  
快点分化吧。  
好去保护你。

5.

k side 

「第二性别检定报告书」。  
他在医院里睡了一觉，醒来的时候护士小姐送了这份报告书给他。  
他翻开报告。  
呜哇。  
不行不行不行。不敢看。  
他忍不住双手捂眼。  
直接审判还好点，报告书这种东西又折磨人又无用，不如一句话来的快。谁发明的报告书？一句话非说成十句话，也是不知道是不是闲得慌。  
虽然觉得是什么都可以，什么都不会影响他接下来的人生目标，只不过大概、也许、可能，会改变那么一点他的人生轨迹。  
比如是不是需要某个人的临时标记度过发情期。  
或者帮某个人度过发情期。  
又或者根本没有发情期。  
他不知怎么的，突然想起风磨的脸。在送他上车之前，有些担心的脸。还有抱着他的时候，有点严肃，却又很稚气的脸。  
哇忘记给风磨发消息了。  
他摸出手机，找到相方的邮箱地址，发了封邮件过去。

「抱歉，来医院就睡着了。刚醒，我没事，不要担心。」

好。看吧。  
他等了五秒没有等到回信，于是放下了手机。  
第一行。  
「未见分化标志，未明确第二性别。」

呼。  
松了口气。  
还没有分化。  
叮地一声手机提示，他拿起来看了一眼。

「没事就好。好好休息，明天见。」

他想了想。

「风磨，我拿到第二性别检定书了。」

发送。  
为什么要把自己都还不清楚的事告诉风磨，他也想不明白自己到底在想什么。或许只是图个心安，想有人分享现在这忐忑不安的心情。  
第二行。  
「为防止性别分化关口突然出现，现进一步进行了抽血检测。检定对象，中岛健人，性别男，15岁。」  
手机又叮了一声。  
但他现在来不及理会手机，因为他看到了第三行。  
「据抽血检定的结果，做出以下判断。」  
第四行。  
「中岛健人，男，15岁，在未来半年内将有90%以上的可能性，分化为omega。」  
呜哇。  
他再次捂住眼睛。  
真的是这样。  
风磨闻到的味道，多半真的是他无意漏出来的信息素味道。  
但是……  
他拿起手机。

「是吗。医生说什么了吗？」

没有直接问他结果，只是侧面如此问了一句。  
风磨果真是个很体贴人的人。  
他突然觉得没有那么惶恐，乐滋滋地敲键盘。

「没有太大问题，还没有分化。风磨不要担心。」

他正想点发送，又鬼使神差地加了一句。

「……风磨会讨厌我吗？」

6.

f side

讨厌？  
他看到邮件愣了两秒。  
讨厌是什么意思？  
果真出事了。他踯躅了一阵，还是把手机放下了。想给他打电话，但是似乎不合适。不知道健人君在想什么，不知道那句“没事”是不是真的没事。

「健人君想做的事，我都会支持你。」

他这样回了过去。

7.

k side

他拿着手机，不知怎么的眼眶有点热。

「那就拜托你啦。」

8.

f side

他无法透过手机屏幕看到相方，看不到——令他生出一股无端的焦虑。  
他不想欺骗这个人。  
一瞬的谎言，都不想用来面对这个人。一旦对他说出口，一旦回应了他，就绝对会坚持到最后。  
他突然后悔自己为什么没有陪着相方去医院。

「健人君，你还好吗？」

等待的每一秒都是煎熬。他觉得过了一个世纪那么长，叮的声音响起的时候，他一眼就看到了那个人的回信。

「风磨，快点长大吧。」

9.

k side

风磨把报告书递过来的时候，他注意到从来不会在人前紧张的小少年，似乎罕见地紧张了起来。  
今天早上上课之前，风磨收敛了平时玩闹的性子，拉着自己，低低的说有事要告诉他。  
他正奇怪是不是出了什么事，就看到他在乐屋从包里拿了张纸出来，强行装作镇定的样子，把那张纸递给了他。  
他一眼就看到上面写着「判定 alpha」。  
嗯……  
他撑着脸，眼珠转了转。  
“风磨，是15岁？”  
小少年乖巧地点头。  
和自己分化的年龄差不多……嗯。  
“医生说，我的分化被影响了。”  
嗯？他听到风磨这么说，把视线从报告书上转回风磨脸上，表示自己在听，让他继续说下去。  
“我的身边有人，一直在影响我的分化。”  
相方似乎很难开口，不过还是坚持说了下去。  
“有omega……在影响我。”  
风磨低声，不敢抬头看他。  
“等等。”他霍地瞪圆了眼睛，“你有喜欢的人了？”  
未分化的少年会因为与亲近的人——例如恋人的相处加快分化，这在现在已经不是什么稀奇的事。原本的第二性别并不会因为这种影响有什么改变，而时间会变快多少也没有特定的标准，只不过以风磨的年龄来说……也实在太难让人相信了。  
多半不是因为他。  
毕竟他才分化了三个月而已。  
在那次检查之后，不知是什么在阻挡他的分化，本来预测半年内会分化的第二性别，硬生生多拖了半年的时间。就在他刚刚跨入十六岁的同一时间，他突破了那道迟迟无法跨越「关口」，经历了第一次发情期。  
太糟糕了。  
太糟糕了。  
没有比现在这更糟糕的情况了。  
他按住突突跳的太阳穴，不是很想继续听下去。  
他喜欢的人，有了别的喜欢的人。  
哇。  
疲惫。  
“不……我也不知道。”  
风磨凑过来，正坐在他旁边。  
他第一次这么近这么清楚的闻到风磨的信息素气味。风磨大概没有刻意对他隐藏，让自己的信息素自然地围绕在他的周身，让他能清楚的感觉到他。  
干净的、仿佛未熟青色橘子皮一般、稍微有点涩，却很亲和的香味。  
夏天的风朝他迎面而来，把他卷进满地阳光的下午。  
好棒啊。  
这个人。  
“不管你承不承认，事实不就是因为你受对方的影响，现在就变成了alpha不是吗？”他又开始头疼，语气也恶劣起来，心想我从来不知道你离我这么近居然还有空喜欢别人，“风磨这么喜欢那个人，为什么要跟我报告啊。你跟你的那个对象说不就好了。对了，恭喜你顺利分化。”  
他站起来想走，却被拉住了。  
“健人君，拜托你听我说完。”  
“听你对你喜欢的人告白吗？”  
他很想甩手走掉，风磨的眼睛却让他不能逃避。  
“拜托你坐下来听我说完……不要发脾气。”  
那人长呼了口气。  
“医生告诉我，不是已经完成分化的人影响了我，是我在和对方相处的过程中，互相受到了彼此的影响。我的……我的情况比较特殊，”风磨拉住他的手，不让他走，“我无意识的用信息素阻止了对方的分化……对我来说我的分化时间太早了，大概是我的身体想让我晚一点分化，但对方的情况和我不一样，于是发生了这种情况，导致那个影响我的人……有了个很辛苦的分化过程。”  
他呆住了。  
“健人君对我说过你闻到过一股很淡的香味对吧？在你还没有分化的时候。”  
风磨像是很不好意思，他轻轻揉了揉鼻子，接着说下去：“那大概就是我的信息素。你的信息素也是，那不是因为我已经分化了才闻得到，是因为你影响了我……是你迫切的希望我，快点长大。”  
等等。  
等下。  
“风磨……”  
他哽了一下。  
“是，我在听。”  
“这是告白吗？”  
“不是。”  
“明明就是。”  
“我不知道我喜不喜欢你啊。”  
“啰嗦，你不喜欢也得喜欢。”

10.

f side

这是什么情况？  
胜利给他打电话的时候只说“风磨君快来”，满腔无奈让他以为中岛又发了什么疯——结果到地方一看，没错，是在发疯。  
“谁给他送的巧克力？还是酒心的？”  
弟弟们都不敢说话。  
“……我没有生气。你们早点去睡觉吧，交给我。”  
把孩子们一个个送出门安抚好，他回了房间，面对一地的巧克力和满屋萦绕不去的酒味，他终于得了空去想想相方。  
突如其来兵荒马乱的出道，再加上和弟弟们的相处磨合，让自己和中岛都疲惫不堪。他并非故意要疏远中岛，只是暂时抽不出精力去面对这个人。  
中岛似乎躺在旅馆的床上睡着了。  
他把一地的巧克力放到桌子上，把巧克力纸收好扔在垃圾桶。空调开了暖风，让那人在这早春的天气不至于着凉。  
恐怕也是太累了。  
吃这么多甜食，明天多半又要叫着减肥。  
矛盾的人，爱撒娇的小孩子。  
中岛作为最年长二话不说就把担子挑上肩膀，什么都不说——不会诉苦，也不会提起自己的努力，始终用笑容面对他们和饭，整天都元气满满，甚至让他产生了这个人根本就不会累的错觉。  
但其实不是这样。  
辛苦你了。  
他坐到中岛旁边，轻抚了下他的脸颊。  
睡着的时候更像个小孩子。  
明明什么都可以跟我说，却什么都不说。  
“……风磨？”  
似乎醒了。  
中岛伸手要他抱，他顺势把人拉起来搂住，让他靠着自己。  
“风磨好瘦……抱着不舒服。”  
在耳边含含糊糊的声音，好像撒娇。  
他露出个笑。  
“怎么了？突然想吃巧克力？”  
“……嗯……女孩子们送的，我觉得得吃完才好。毕竟是心意嘛。”  
“嗯。”  
“风磨。”  
“嗯。”  
“风磨。”  
“我在。”  
“讨厌你。”  
他听着这控告，忍不住噗嗤一声，“谢谢夸奖。”  
“也不看我，也不陪我……风磨肯定是有别的喜欢的人了！讨厌你！”  
中岛把他肩膀推开，往床上一倒，滚到一边抱住被子，只露出两只眼睛，“讨厌你！”  
他被逗笑，伸手去拽被子，“根本没有的事希望中島さん给我一个机会辩解。要不然我们聊聊今天你收到的巧克力？”  
“你连饭的醋也要吃吗！”中岛从被子里窜出来，站起来的时候还踉跄了一下，他赶忙去扶，结果两个人一起摔到床上，“那些巧克力你都拿去！给你了！”  
他还来不及答话，中岛一个头锤砸的他头晕眼花，“……中岛你这个笨蛋好痛！”  
“我也好痛！”  
中岛捂着头大叫，在床上滚来滚去，他够不到，刚想爬起来抓人，中岛忽的就跨过来，坐在他的身上。  
“风磨，生日快乐呢？”  
“还有一个月。现在说太早了，没有惊喜。”  
中岛却不依不饶地趴下来，贴着他的额头。  
他看到中岛那双本就明亮的眼睛，现在蒙上了一层水雾，湿润得如同浸在雾里，开了一簇繁花。  
“说给我听。”  
“说什么？”  
“说生日快乐，还有你喜欢我。”  
他存了心思要逗逗这个喝醉的人，故意不说话。中岛等了一会儿不见他开口，拽着他的领子开始晃，“风磨！我的生日快乐！你不喜欢我了吗！”  
喝醉的人好难伺候。  
他心里叹气。  
“你都没有说，要等价交换。”他淳淳善诱，“你先说，你说两次，我说一次，这样才对。”  
“是嘛。”  
中岛想了想似乎没有不对，便对他露出笑来。  
他的视界里是房间的顶灯和中岛背着光的笑颜。背景在那人笑起来的一瞬间变成黑白，只剩了这个人的笑，定格成温暖的色彩。  
“风磨，我喜欢你。我喜欢你。”  
中岛的手捧住他的脸，他感觉到柔软的吻印在他的唇上。  
“我喜欢你。我最喜欢风磨。你是我的，我不会让给别人的。”  
又是一个吻。  
啊。  
他忽的就闻到了那股让他几乎让他神智颠倒的花香，还有那如同蜂蜜般甜蜜的，纯净得可以看到阳光颜色的甜，将他拖进无尽的花海。  
中岛发情了。

11.

k side

“好孩子。”

 

12.

f side 

不可以。  
不可以。  
他竭力制止自己被中岛的信息素干扰，满室的酒心巧克力的微苦和中岛身上的甜缠绕在一起，把他缚在网里。  
快要窒息了。  
他想用深呼吸来保持冷静，但却只让这无比诱人的香甜更多地入侵大脑。  
他并不想，在这种情况下标记自己心爱的人。  
他只想要这个人而已。  
他只要这个人，别的任何人，都不能变成他的唯一。  
但也做不到放中岛被别的alpha标记——中岛对他发情了，这让他更无法忍受。  
omega只会在有了喜欢的人之后才会发情。  
中岛对他的喜欢，贯穿了与他相遇，以及与他走到现在的始末。他发誓要保护这个人，要陪他一起，无论到哪里，都要跟他一起。  
怎么办呢。  
他看着被自己压在床上的中岛。

13.

k side

被亲了。  
被无比珍重却又凶狠地亲了。  
巧克力。  
他意识模糊地承受着亲吻，在心里比了个v。  
饭们怎么可能给他送酒心巧克力，他还未成年，就算是送了的，也被staff提前筛了出去，留下来的不过是一般口味的巧克力而已。  
这是一次，有预谋的“犯罪”。  
针对风磨的。  
他想要风磨的标记，但却不知道怎么办才好。直接说大概会让风磨觉得不舒服，但他也想不到别的很好的办法了。  
这个吻……  
他慢慢发觉自己好像惹祸上身了。  
比起一个吻，倒更像是……品尝。  
风磨在慢慢的品尝他。  
这个吻和平时安抚似的轻触完全不同，他似乎变成了好吃的糖，唇瓣被吮吸着，有点粗糙的舌头在他的唇上轻轻的舔舐，像是这样还不够，他被咬了一口，又被轻轻地舔过了刚刚被咬的地方。  
又疼又痒。  
他的背上像是被电流打了一般，发不出声音，只剩下可怜兮兮的哼声，搅和着粗重的鼻息，听着都让人心里阵阵发痒。  
他被抓住手腕动弹不得，双腿中间夹着风磨的大腿，合着吻他的动作，腿根被一下下磨蹭，他想求饶，却又被堵住嘴巴，只能这样接受着这带了点强迫性质的吻。  
他的裤子被扒了下来，风磨的手他在早就激动得挺立起来的东西上来回抚摸。后面湿润的温热液体流到他的股缝中间，被当做润滑液抹到他的小球上，他瑟瑟发抖被掌控着，隐约觉得自己好像不应该这么对风磨。  
“今天不会标记你。”  
他终于被放开，眼前发白的时候听到这晴天霹雳的最终判决。他正想说什么，又被亲了亲。  
“不过……不用讲道理了。”风磨脱掉上衣，“不成结，不代表你不是我的。”  
他看着自己身体流出来的温热液体被风磨抹到嘴角，在他已经扭曲的视线里，那人宛如恶魔在对他笑。  
他闻到过很多次，每次都让他无比安心的橘子香变得无比浓烈，顺着他的呼吸和身体的每一寸皮肤，入侵到他的血管里。  
风磨在……  
他突然害怕了。  
“男人都是扭曲的动物，特别是对喜欢的人。”  
他的手腕也被放开，上面落了个吻。  
“不要哭。留点力气陪我到最后。”

14.

f side

中岛的嘴唇有点肿，不知道要怎么糊弄过去才好。  
他拿开盖在脸上的杂志，看着有点步子不稳的中岛，坐起来给那人让了位置。  
好像……是稍微过分了点啊。

 

15.

k side

胜利问他，为什么从来不和风磨君一起喝酒。  
他想了想说，和风磨喝酒是世界上最无趣的事。  
风磨不会醉，虽然自称不会喝酒但每次和staff一起喝酒聊天，他从来没有看到这个人倒下去过。不会喝醉，不会耍酒疯，酒品极好，也没法用喝酒这个办法去逗他，让他说心里话。  
再者……  
他有他的想法。  
胜利似懂非懂的点头。  
风磨君对着健人君永远不会无聊吧。  
那只是把我当他的大玩具！  
他愤怒地吼出声，又四处看看没有风磨的身影，语重心长地告诫胜利，以后要是有了喜欢的人，要好好确认对方的想法，不然惹对方不高兴了，有可能会被甩。  
隔天风磨就问他跟胜利说了什么。  
他问胜利说了什么。  
“——风磨君好可怜，是被甩了吗？”  
你要跑？  
风磨这么问他。  
“你是混蛋！”  
他冲着风磨喊，结果自然是又被结结实实的亲了一顿。  
连控诉的机会都没了。  
民主何在？权威何在？  
他做年上的面子还要不要了？

16.

f side

镇压了中岛的小暴动之后，他想起了之前的一件事。

17.

k side

“胜利，我的意思是，你该主动的时候，也要学会主动。”  
“你都在教胜利什么？”  
“什么都没有！”

18.

f side

今天是他相方的成年礼。他本想给他打个电话，对面没接不说，没想到人还从北海道跑回来，一声不吭不说，他晚上回家，就看到一个睡在地上的人，和一地的酒瓶，还有一个蛋糕。  
昨天发了个邮件给自己，上书两个大字，加一个感叹号。  
「嫌い！」  
讨厌他还跑到他家里，带着蛋糕和自己，跑过来送礼物？  
不对，今天的主角不是他。  
是这个躺在地上的家伙。他把人抱起来放沙发上，想着让他多睡一会儿，先去洗了个澡。  
“健人。”  
等他洗完澡出来，拍了拍那像是已经睡死了的人。  
没想到那人一下跳起来把他按在地上，满脸被酒气染色的粉，神色却不怎么高兴。他伸手抚抚他的脸颊，中岛泄了气一样低头下来，埋进他的怀里。  
“风磨……笨蛋。”  
“敢问是什么事惹得中岛大人这么不高兴？”  
“你不陪我喝酒，也不陪我吃蛋糕。生日不陪我过，也……”中岛睡眼迷蒙，却不忘抱怨自己的不满，“也不肯，实现我的一个小小愿望。”  
“比如什么？”  
“所以说你真的太讨厌了！”  
中岛坐起来，扯开脖间的领结。  
那当真是个领结。就像礼物盒上的蝴蝶结，在他的领子上松松缠了一圈。他今天穿了件极可爱的衣服，黑色底子衬着白色斑点，一双长腿隐藏在背带裤下，加上那白色的蝴蝶结领结，仿佛他自己就是个礼物。  
他饶有兴趣地看着中岛拆掉手腕上的配饰，把脖子上的蝴蝶结刷地拆散，单手解了衬衣扣子，站起来甩了甩头发。  
好帅。  
他由衷地赞美他的相方。  
这个人，是我的。  
“……我去洗个澡就回家了。好累。”  
“中岛。”  
他叫住他，中岛听到后懒懒地“嗯”了声。  
“其实没醉？”  
“醉了。”中岛感觉他抱过去，卸了力量靠着他，“真的很累啦。好多天没有好好睡觉了，撑着过来见你……至少这一天要和你在一起。别的都没关系。”  
“喝了多少酒？”  
“你又不能喝。”中岛像是才想起来他未成年，反手揉揉他的后脑勺，“乖哦，再等一年哥哥陪你喝。”  
“兄さん。”  
他呢喃了一声。  
“怎么了风磨？”  
他总是比自己快一点，总是比自己往前走了一点。  
拜托你，不要走得太快。  
我想和你一起走。  
“不舒服吗？”  
中岛见他久久不说话，回身来抱他。  
声音都有点沙哑了。  
“健人。”  
你往前走。往前走就好。  
你已经给了我六天的时间，也教我背道而驰也能再次相遇，所以你去哪里都好，我都会和你站在一起。

19.

现在是什么时候？  
他不知道。  
风磨把他拉进浴室，他的意识从那时候就已经拼凑不起完整的画面了。  
无限在耳边放大的水声、喘息声，还有……他的哭声。  
好热、好热。  
他坐在风磨的身上被扶住腰，浴缸里的水不断被他们的动作弄得溢出去，头顶的花洒却又不断地往身下的浴缸注入热水。  
射不出来了。  
但风磨却还没有成结，他还没有得到风磨的标记。  
意识到他在失神，一个重重的顶入让他一激灵，热水随着风磨的动作挤进他的身体，又被退出的动作带走，热水似乎都变成了让他的感官被放大到极致的帮凶，他被折磨得几乎崩溃，忍不住啜泣起来。  
不要了。  
他虚软地扶住风磨的肩膀，不断地摇头。  
不要了。  
但却怎么都不被放过。就像是要把这所有错过的时间都弥补回来，风磨探索过了他身体的每个位置，在他的身体里流连不去，就像是要死在此刻也甘愿。  
他不知道，这个正在拥抱他的人，已经完全陷入了痴迷。对他的一切，都产生了绝不放手的执念。  
“风磨……”  
他抬起眼，透过一室蒸腾的水雾乞求着恋人。那双眼里的湿意浸润着黑白分明的爱意，美极媚极，眼角都开满了粉色的花，只倒映着一个人的倒影。  
“我不想放过你。”  
风磨一张口，满声的嘶哑。就像是要证明自己的话一般，扶住他的腰的手小心地剥开了包裹着他的顶端的皮肤，巧妙地在小孔周围一捻。  
他立刻颤抖着长长地啊了一声，原本以为再也做不出反应的性器，再次在看不到的隐蔽的水下，在风磨的手里硬了起来。  
“你明明……”  
风磨的呼吸就像是要撕碎他，“还能对我有反应。”  
明明是那样坚强独立的人，此时却只能依靠自己。  
这么美丽的，这么独立，宛如高岭之花，谁都得不到，谁都无法拥抱入怀的人。  
是我的。  
移不开视线。  
风磨的手在他的腰背上流连，他躲不开抚摸，一旦往上躲，风磨就会退开，他支撑不住往下坐的时候，场道就会被重重顶开，进到最深处，顶到身体深处圆润的腔口。  
每当这时，他的哭声就会彻底藏不住，被逼得只能在风磨面前啜泣出声。  
好深。  
但是真的很舒服。  
不断堆积而来，不断突破他感官高潮极限的快感让他顾不了其他，只能按风磨的所求，完全打开自己的身体，露出所有平时的秘密。  
吻在他的脖颈间流连，舔舐着被薄薄皮肤覆盖的脉搏。  
被觊觎着生命，把心脏，都交给这个人。  
“健人，真的……真的好爱你。”  
风磨的声音不大，却让他情动至极，他的密穴被塞满，身体也被幸福完全包围，在被完全退出又横冲直撞的重顶之后，他颤抖着再次射了出来。  
已经多少次了？  
新鲜的精液浮在水面上，为那水面下引人遐想的动作添了几分淫靡的色彩。  
真的要晕过去了。  
高潮太甚，让他只能靠风磨渡过来的空气费劲的呼吸，四肢发软到撑不住身体。  
但并没有就此被放过。  
粗鲁的动作在他身体里进出，生殖腔已经完全打开，进出的动作蹭动着隐秘的性腺，反复抽插让相连的部位都涌起高热。  
他的性器在风磨的掌心被握住，鲜红的头部流出的灼液被手指抹去，挺立着活像在邀功。  
他能感觉到自己的甬道已经湿软得使不出力气，却依然咬着进出的炙热，像是不愿意有片刻分离。  
数次小死般的高潮让他只能虚弱的用气音哀求这个主宰着自己的人，“真的……要坏掉了……风磨……”  
“健人。”  
风磨的舌在他的耳廓上细细舔舐，他的颤抖更甚，上下一起的刺激让他身体都在发麻。  
“你知道我要什么。”  
要什么？  
他的思考已经近乎停止，“真的……不……”  
“你是我的什么人？”  
什么人？  
“哥……啊——！”  
惩罚似的深入狠狠撞上他的深处，他的尖叫都变了调。  
“舒服吗，哥哥？”  
好坏。  
他埋怨地看风磨，却被那双眼里异乎寻常的专注吸引了注意力。  
什么人？  
“风磨……”  
他凑过去献吻，虔诚地印上自己的嘴唇。  
“我是风磨的omega……”  
“放松，健人。”那猛然涨大的凶猛野兽在他的身体深处卡住，“我也爱你。我是你的alpha。”  
那股暖阳似的橘子香充斥了他的身体上下，被完全标记的满足感让他浑身都轻飘飘的，靠在风磨的肩上，再也不用担心其他。  
“我发誓。”  
他听到风磨的小声呢喃。  
“绝不离开你。”

20.

k side

看着胜利绕着聪团团转，却找不到机会，仿佛一只饿了的小狐狸，对着喜欢的食物怎么也下不了嘴的时候，他正接过风磨递过来的巧克力。  
“胜利也挺辛苦的。”  
风磨看着团团转的胜利和完全不知道发生了什么的聪，在谁都看不到暗处，轻轻一抹他的后颈。他被摸得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，反手就拍开了那只爪子。  
“哼。”  
“别生气。”


End file.
